1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oil in water(O/W) type emulsion containing milk and, more specifically relates to an O/W type emulsion comprising milk, oils and polyethoxylated vitamin E, which can be stored for a long period of time without a phase separation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Milk, which is one of the most nutrient-rich food, is also an useful material for cosmetic compositions because it smooths the skin and can prevent dryness when it applied onto the skin. Further, while milk is a nearly complete food which contains most of nutrients required for human being, for example proteins, fats, vitamins, minerals, phospolipid and other components, it is easily available due to its plentiful production and low price.
A milk protein, iniferin mainly composed of glycoprotein lactoperin has been used as a material for cosmetics since it is capable of preventing freckle and scavenging harmful oxygen species.
However, milk itself is not a useful material for cosmetics because it undergoes oxidation and hydrolysis, causing putrefaction and malodor when preserved for a long period of time. Further, milk must be diluted with water and other suitable solvent when employed for cosmetics and this dilution can promote hydrolysis of milk and acidification of unsaturated triglycerides in milk by air, particularly harmful oxygens.
Moreover, since proteins in milk are precipitated under the acidic condition, cosmetic compositions which usually are rather acidic cannot stably stored when incorporated with milk.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors had made extensive researches to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide a cosmetic composition which contains milk and can be stored for a long period time, and a result thereof have accomplished the present invention.